SanValentin
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Es el dia de San Valentin Ino piensa que Shikamaru le compro un regalo a Temari y Shikamaru no sabe a quien le hace chocolates Ino pero Kiba jura que son para el


Hola :D jeje saben me canse de decir ella dijo él dijo ella pensó ella no pensó así que espero que no les moleste a las autoras porque copiare ideas jejeje

-Dialogo del personaje.

-"_Pensamiento del personaje"._

No lo hare todo el tiempo solo en las partes que podemos deducir fácilmente de quien se trata Enserio espero que no les moleste es que así jeje podre escribir con mas libertad los diálogos y hasta me animare a hacerlos más largos n.n

Gracias y aquí está el fic que lo disfruten

Los chicos estaban reunidos Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Shino, Chouji en eso llega Naruto muy emocionado con helados para todos era su turno de comprarlos.

-No adivinan a quien acabo de ver comprando kilos de Cocoa y un libro de cocina.

-A Tenten?- Pregunto Neji

-No ella ya lo compro en la mañana.

-Sakura-chan!- Exclamo muy emocionado Lee

-Sigue Soñando cejotas eso no pasara ni un tus mejores sueños. – Todos se mataron de risa de Lee el cual pues con la depresión fue creando una aura sumamente oscura.

-Tsunade-sama?. – Pregunto Shino para que todos lo empiecen a mirar como bicho raro

-Te gusta la vieja Tsunade JAJAJAJA- Se rio el escandaloso Rubio generando un gran sonrojo en Shino. – O_O o por dios no lo niegas.- Naruto emblanqueció todo y todos se alejaron un poco de Shino por si lo raro se pegaba.

-Hinata?- Kiba rompió el silencio simplemente el comentario de Shino era algo que todos debían ignorar.

-Ella también estaba pero no te hagas ilusiones Kiba que esos chocolates irán para mí.

-No para nada, yo nunca sentí nada por Hinata y agradece por que no tendrías oportunidad contra mi JAJAJA

-JAJAJAJA (risa completamente sarcástica) ni tú te lo crees.

-Te lo puedo demostrar aquí y ahora. – diciendo esto Kiba se para y comienzan con Naruto a mirarse fijamente y chocando cabeza con cabeza hasta que un –Cálmense- Muy despreocupado se hace notar

-Naruto si Hinata te va a chocolates que le darás tú?, lo mismo para tu Neji en vez de pelear por NADA porque no se ocupan de conseguir algo para darles.

-Creo que Shikamaru tiene razón vámonos Lee ayúdame con esto.

-Claro para estamos los amigos y yo también le comprare algo a Sakura-chan

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Si eso hare pero me prestarías algo de dinero?. – fue lo último que pudieron llegar a escuchar ya que estos dos se habían alejado ahora mucho más.

-Oigan yo también tengo que ir espérenme!.-"pero antes"- Vamos chicos no adivinan.

-Ino?- Pregunto al fin Chouji quien comía sus papitas.

-Si ella, al fin! Bueno ahora si me voy que quiero que Neji me preste algo de dinero nos vemos. – Se despidió con una gran sonrisa dejando a los chicos.

-Creo que al final no pudo resistirse a mis encanto.- dijo muy altanero Kiba – Después de todo ya era una niña linda pero Dios! En la mujer que se ha convertido no una flacucha como Sakura Ella tiene un cuerpo bien formado no me digan que nunca lo han notado por que estarían mintiendo vamos esas piernas bien torneadas y proporcionadas, la piel que parece que estuviera hecha de nieve sin mencionar los grandes senos que tiene vamos quien no quisiera estar con Ino? Envídienme porque soy yo quien tiene su corazón.

-Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?- Pregunto el Akimichi

-No es obvio yo también soy uno de los mas guapos es simple lógica.

-Con Ino ni la mejor lógica funciona "_Esa mujer es muy Problemática_".

-Claro que si funciona con todas Nara.

-Ino no es como todas Kiba.

-Es una mujer y a las mujeres con piropos y unos regalitos se las contenta.

-Ino es más difícil de complacer _"tú crees que eso basta ja! No me hagas reír de ser así cuantos ya la hubieran tenido"_

_**-**_Ya cálmate Shikamaru no será que a ti te gusta Ino.

-"_Si idiota y si te le acercas no sabes lo que te espera_",- Es mi amiga la cuido no quiero que nadie le haga daño.

-"_Vamos Shikamaru eso ni tú te lo crees_", Si Kiba como sus mejores amigos no podemos permitirte eso.

-Shikamaru Chouji por favor yo soy una paloma blanca no se preocupen ahora si me disculpan la iré a buscar.

-Haz lo que quieras _"Yo la encontrare antes yo sé exactamente donde esta", _Chouji ya se te acabaron las papas verdad?. – Dijo dándole unos codazos.

-Si "_Amigo mío disimular no es lo tuyo.", _Acompáñame a comprar más si?.

-Claro que si vamos Chojji- Diciendo esto se pararon y se pusieron en camino se alejaron en silencio hasta que Shikamaru comenzó a hablar.

-A esta distancia ya no nos deben escuchar.

-Si yo también estoy seguro de eso.

-Chouji que hare si los chocolates son para Kiba?

-Estoy seguro que no lo son… pero sean para los que sean eso quiere decir que Ino a superado lo de Sasuke. Tú me dijiste una vez que no podrías pensar en ella porque ella solo piensa en Sasuke con esto….

-Está claro que tengo una pequeña esperanza ajj pero si le gusta otro y se vuelve a obsesionar.

-Dudo que sea otro Shikamaru después de todo Ino cambio después de la última misión que tuvieron juntos. "_Nunca me contaste lo que hicieron en esa misión"._

_-_No me mires así cuantas veces te voy a decir que no pasó nada lo único que hicimos fue hablar de la importancia del trio Ino-shika-cho en nuestras vidas.

-si claro y a mí me gustan comer frutas y verduras y odio las papas.

-Chouji…. Mejor vamos a espiarla.

-Como para qué?

-Tonto así vemos para quien son los chocolates

-Shikamaru no sería mejor preguntarle?.

-Créeme que esa no es una buena idea Chouji.

-Y si mejor te le declaras mañana a primera hora te quitarías la duda del medio y lo harías antes de que ella entregue los chocolates y si no son para ti pues no se los dará a nadie por respeto a tu persona.

-Esa si es una buena idea.

-entonces Si te le vas a declarar lo mejor será que busquemos un regalo para ella no?.

-Otra buena idea vamos al súper.

**-EN EL SUPER MERCADO DE KONOHA-**

-"Shikamaru Nara que haces aquí? Y por qué en la sección de chicas" – La pelirrosa los observaba escondida detrás de una estantería.

-A ella le va a encantar esto no crees?.- Dijo Chojji agarrando un sostén de la talla más grande que pudo encontrar.

-Chouji deja de molestar yo nunca me atrevería a darle eso.-Dijo tomando el sostén y volviéndole a su lugar.

-Vamos si te hizo gracia no te aburras.

-Claro que no, no estamos hablando de Tsunade Sama JAJAJA.

-JAJAJAJA cierto los de… - Shikamaru entonces le tapo la boca

-shuu no queremos que los demás se enteren tiene que ser una sorpresa.

-Lo siento Shikamaru tranquilo no diré nada. Mejor miremos esto es un acondicionar especial para el cabello rubio.

-Esto está mejor pero mejor sigamos viendo.

_-"Un sostén grande y cabello rubio Temari! O no se lo tengo que contar a Ino lo antes posible_" – Sakura salió a toda carrera del supermercado para dirigirse a la casa de Ino

**-CASA DE INO-**

-CERDA!- Sakura entro corriendo a la cocina donde Ino estaba preparando Chocolates.

-Que pasa Frentezota. – Dijo mientras no separaba la vista del libro de cocina.

-Shikamaru le compraba un regalo a Temari

-Que!

-si yo misma lo vi mientras Chojji le pasaba un sostén de talla grande.

-Talla grande por favor ajj es cierto que hace cuatro años me ganaba pero ajj como no ganarme ósea yo tenía apenas doce y ella 16 pero yo a mis 16 tengo mucho más de lo que ella tenía en ese entonces te puedo apostar que mi talla de sostén es mayor que a la de ella YO TENGO LOS SENOS MAS GRANDES!. – Las aves volaron por este último grito y los chicos que la escucharon no pudieron sonrojarse en la calle.

-Cierto cerda pero no le compraron eso.

-A no entonces que le compraron?

-Nose

-Escuchaste el nombre de Temari

-No

-Y como estas tan segura que es para ella hay muchas chicas que tienen muy buenos senos claro que tú eres la excepción.

-JAJAJA mira como me rio.

-Vamos Sakura sabes que estoy jugando.

-SE que es ella porque después junto con Chouji vieron un acondicionar para pelo rubio.

-Espera Sakura dijiste junto con Chouji?.

-Si eso dije

-Maldito traidor sabía exactamente lo que yo sentía por Shikamaru y no fue capaz de persuadir a Shikamaru en vez de eso ayuda al enemigo ja!

-Ino que harás con los chocolates?.

-Se los daré no me rendiré tan fácilmente mañana me vestiré como la más sexi Kunoichi de la aldea y no habrá chico que me resista ni siquiera Shikamaru Nara podrá contra mis encantos.

-Ino O_O por eso somos amigas CERDA las dos tenemos espíritus de lucha cha!

-Así es y dime cuando llega la odiosa de Temari a la aldea?

-Creo que mañana temprano.

-Entonces debo estar divina desde muy temprano, pero primero debo hacer estos chocolates.

-Si como te va con eso.

-jejeje digamos que podría ir mejor si mi mejor amiga me ayuda.

-jejeje no creo que eso pase son tus chocolates el chiste de hacerlos es hacerlos sola si te ayuda ya no serán de Ino para Shikamaru serán de Ino y Sakura para Shikamaru al menos claro que quieras compartir.

-Ni loca!.

-Entonces cerda te dejo con tus chocolates.

-Maldita ¬¬ solo lo hiciste para no ayudarme.

Ino se quedó entonces sola preparando los Chocolates saco los primero y estaban demasiados duros ni modo se dijo y los boto a la basura preparando otra mezcla ahora con más leche pero esta vez el chocolate no se endurecía esto podría servir para para el desayuno o helado y lo guardo a la nevera y se puso a hacer otra mezcla la tercera es la vencida pensaba Ino cuando por fin los chocolates pero ya era muy tarde y se quedó dormida sobre la mesa, en eso tocan su timbre.

-Quien?- Pregunta Ino entre sueños sin abrir la puerta

-Soy yo Shikamaru quería hablar contigo.

-"_No me puede ver así de seguro viene a contarme la gran noticia de Temari y el"- _No puedo salir ahora. – Dijo apoyada a la puerta.

-Vamos Ino solo serán cinco minutos.

-Mejor quedemos para más tarde si? Yo también quiero hablar contigo.

-"_Me contara lo enamorada que esta de quien sabe quién"-_Claro me parece bien en dónde.

-EN el parque a las nueve.

-Ino son las nueve

-A las once entonces" _la belleza tarda necesito por lo menos dos horas_"

-Está bien te estaré esperando no iras a otro lugar primero no? "debo_ asegurarme de que no entregue sus chocolates"_

_-"Y eso que tiene que ver?" –_No me cambiare y será al primer lugar que iré ayer me quede dormida sin querer.

-Entonces nos vemos en dos horas.

-Si nos vemos.

-Adiós.

-Espera.

-Dime

-Te quiero Shika

-Yo también Ino nos vemos.

-"ahora manos a la obra". – Diciendo esto Ino entra a la ducha se da un corto pero pulcro baño se mira en el espejo y se predisponía a sujetarse el pelo pero. – Con que cabello rubio el mío es mucho más hermoso lo dejare suelto solo para ti Shika. – Diciendo Esto Ino se cepillo el pelo y estaba por tirar su lazo pero después pensó una media cola no me quedaría nada mal. Entonces esto agarro las tijera he hizo su lazo más delgado y pequeño para sujetar solo un poco de su pelo dejando su típico flequillo. Luego salió a su cuarto donde escogió un vestido escotado.

-"ahora verán quien tiene los senos grandes". – El vestido le llegaba una mano arriba de la rodilla Se puso el lazo que iba a la cintura se puso una sandalias con taco no tan algo. – Ino Yamanaka te ves irresistible diciendo esto miro el reloj exactamente 10:30 – Todavia me da tiempo para maquillarme.

**-EN EL PARQUE-**

-Dime que quieres exactamente.

-Que me ayudes a ti te gusta Ino y a mi Shikamaru tendríamos beneficios mutuos. – Dijo Temari mientras ambos permanecían escondidos en unos arbustos.- Mira Shikamaru lleva rato esperando a Ino le iré a ser compañía mientras tu estate a tengo si Ino llega tu ve con ella y entretenla yo hare que Shikamaru se vaya.

-Tan segura estas de que se gustan.

-si en la misión era más que obvio se hospedaron en mi casa y por eso los odio tanto Shikamaru conoce mis sentimientos y no le importó, presumirme que le gusta Ino y que es correspondido.

-Entonces si son correspondidos para que nos metemos?.

-No quieres estar con Ino?

-No acosta de lo que ella quiere

-Eres un cobarde desaparece yo iré con Shikamaru ya son las 11:30 ya estuvo mucho tiempo solito.

-Haz lo que quieras. – Diciendo esto Kiba se retira y se va del parque pero ve pasar a Ino corriendo como loca.

-Permiso!. – Kiba no tuvo otra que levantarse de su camino

-Realmente hermosa espero que la cuides Shikamaru. – Kiba dejo de verla y siguió su camino

-"_Como diablos paso tan rápido el tiempo" – _Pensaba mientras tomaba aire antes de entrar al parque no quería que Shikamaru la viera así de agitada cuando estuvo ya estable camino. – "_Temari! No maldita arpía pero no ganaras tan fácil" _– Diciendo esto no retrocedió y cuando estaba a unos cortos pasos Temari la logro divisar

-Shika yo te apreciaría mas.- Diciendo esto Temari la abrazo.

-"_ZORRA!"- _Hola Shikamaru perdón por tardarme.- Shikamaru vio entonces sus sandalias que solo resaltaban que hasta sus pies eran perfectos fue subiendo su vista el vestido era un color claro con algunas flores no era para nada cargado y las flores también tenían colores suaves y ese escote bueno seguramente en el camino muchos lo notaron

-Ino…. – Dijo Shikamaru parándose frente a ella estaba realmente hermosa.

-Esto es para ti Shikamaru espero te guste.- Saco la Caja de Chocolates Shikamaru la agarro

-Para mí?

-Si para quien más tontito.

-Shikamaru! Ya nos podemos ir me dijiste que me ibas a llevar al cine. – Diciendo esto Temari jala la mano de Shikamaru Pero Ino viendo esto hoy había venido a decidida.

-Aunque se te ocurra besarlo no me rendiré tan fácilmente. – Diciendo Esto Ino Abrazo con intensidad a Shikamaru.

-Ino… yo también te compre algo. – diciendo esto Shikamaru saca una caja un poco grande y redonda.

-Para mí?

-Para quien más problemática.- Temari se retiró entonces por fin le entro en la cabeza que ella no podía interferir al menos no este momento tal vez más adelante pensaba macabramente mientras se retiraba.

-Puedo Abrirlo?.

-Para eso son los regalos.- Ino entonces se dispuso a abrir su regalo era un sombrero que quedaba perfectamente con el vestido que había comprado con

-chouji….

-Si Chouji me ayudo a escoger el color te gusta.

-sí y mira combina muy bien conmigo lo estrenare hoy

-Se te ve precioso pero tu pelo también lo es un maravilloso rubio. – Entonces Ino pensó yo también soy rubia el acondicionar también lo podía usar yo.

-Shikamaru eso me recuerda quería preguntarte algo. – Diciendo esto lo tomo de la mano y se dispusieron a caminar con calma en el parque.

-Dime Ino

-Mis senos te parecen pequeños.

-Ino….. – Shikamaru entonces los miro bien pequeños a qué lado! Ino por que tenía que hacer preguntas tan problemáticas.

-Por como los miras creo que te parecen buenos no?. – Dijo Ino deteniéndose y acorralándolo a un árbol.

-Tenemos que hablar de eso?.

-si

-Por qué?

-Por qué ¬¬ tú ves los de Temari

-JAJAJA cuando yo vi los de Temari

-No te hagas hace cuatro años en el hospital

-Ino hace cuatro años! Mis hormonas estaban despertando los mire por eso podemos olvidar eso.

-Lo olvidare ahora yo soy más atractiva que Temari verdad?.

-Para mí siempre fuiste la más atractiva y ya dejemos de hablar de Temari si?

-Sí. – Entonces Shikamaru se puso a acariciar el pelo suelto de Ino.

-Te queda muy bien este peinado.- Ino no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos en eso Shikamaru voltea la situación y ella queda ahora acorralada en el árbol. – Te ves realmente linda hoy.

-Shika… - Shikamaru entonces deposito un suave beso en los labios de Ino.

-Quieres ser mi novia?.

-Y tu crees que te dejaría besarme si no lo querría que pensabas que ….. – Y Shikamaru la volvió a besar y ella otra vez correspondió y lo sujeto de la nuca para que esta vez fuera más largo.

-Ese es un si

**-FIN-**

SE qué bueno falta mucho para San Valentin jeje pero es que quería escribir O_o hace un buen tiempo tenía una idea y la idea se fue la trate de recuperar y esto fue lo que salió espero que les guste n.n

Y me recontramega encantadaria que me dijiera que tal si? Sean lindas conmigo y déjenme review nos vemos las quero! Gracias por adelantado.


End file.
